


...should have stayed in Detroit

by IllyasJames



Series: Detroit days. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, college days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri went to a training facility in Detroit, he went to college there and lived in a dorm. The last 3 of his 5 years he shared a room with Phichit. This all was already known by Victor, but after Chris pointed out schools and dorm life is expensive in America, more expensive than any scholarship will give a student to study. This is how neither Phichit nor Yuuri have any student debts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 36 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> The second part of the series Detroit days. This work will have several chapters, every chapter goes back and forth between them being in Victor's and Yuuri's apartment, and the days of Yuuri and Phichit being roommates.  
> I'm going to put as many of my college day headcanons in this so bare with me. It's going to be a wild ride. 
> 
> Also as Phichit's birthday is in April, he's 20 during the GPF, which means he was 19 almost 20 when Yuuri graduated. So it means he was 17 when they became roommates. But for story sake I wanted Phichit to still be 16 when first meeting Yuuri, so I am introducing him just around spring break, a little over a month before his 17th Birthday. I've done my best to make it believable. :}

_Washing up in the bathroom wasn't as awkward as it once was. Yuuri and Phichit had seen each other in way more compromising situations. Living together in a dorm room provided by a sports facility does that to a person. Public showers anybody. No, the two young men's unease right now, was because they had not anticipated Chris' question. Which was foolish on their behaves as both new that Chris was far smarter than his public image persona led people to believe. So of course he would know that two freshly graduated college students could not have savings, or at least they should have a debt to top it. They wash themselves in silence, both trying hardest to figure out a plausible story, they'd told their parents and other friends several already. But in the end they both knew, Yuuri would have to tell Victor the truth. Something they never had shared with anybody before._

_So when they no longer could stall the inevitable, they toweled down and got some clothes on. Leaving the safety of the bathroom was perhaps the hardest moment of their adult life. And Phichit knew that Yuuri hoped that Victor was busy when they walked in so that he would have some more time getting mentally ready. Poorly Victor was still in the same spot as when they left and his inquisitive eyes made it clear he wanted an explanation. Yuuri let out a sigh, walks over and sat in his lap. Phichit just looks at his feet, whom he's moving over the floor, too nervous to really stand still. When he hears Victor reassure Yuuri of his love he looks up, a soft smile on his lips. Man is the older Russian in for a surprise, as Phichit knows it all started the very first day. And that is exactly where Yuuri starts from telling._

It was at the end of spring break, in his second year, at the training facility/college he attended on a full athletes scholarship, that his coach Celestino called him into the office. Dreading the worst, Yuuri really had not wanted to go there. He had expected hard words, maybe even being told that he was, after all, not good enough to be trained to enter competitions, anything but the simple remark that as of next week he would have a roommate again. Another Male figure skater had qualified for the scholarship program that allowed foreign skaters to train in America. 

Yuuri didn't really know what to do with that information. Mostly because the only other male skater that had qualified, his previous roommate from when he had just arrived, had not been a very good experience. Sure most Japanese are still used to live in small quarters, with one room apartments as a common living space, but Yuuri had been brought up at an onsen, he had been used to have his own room. So being told that he was to share his room had not really worked well with his anxiety. Plus as it turned out this other skater had not liked Victor, stating the skater was to flimsy and overrated to be any good. This had resulted in Yuuri not daring to hang out any of his posters. Which was now the opposite problem. After his roommate had dropped out, he had overcompensated his nine months without Victor by plastering him everywhere. 

All Celestino wanted to tell him was that his new roommate came from Thailand and was a bit younger than him, which had made the coach laugh, stating that with Yuuri's childlike face they might pass as the same age. All Yuuri could hope was that this Phichit did not turn out to be some douchbag, he really was hoping that they could co-exist without annoying one another too much. He dragged himself back to his room and painfully starts to take down some of the posters. Just doing that causes him to tear up, he's just not ready yet. He wished he could ask Celestino to get him a private room, then again those cost money and he just did not make enough extra spending money with his after school job to afford one. if only he had qualified for any of the bigger competitions this year, he could have gotten away with it. 

Looking down at the image of Victor, beautifully portrait while doing a spin, Yuuri can only hope, to one day be good enough, just good enough to qualify for a competition he was in. He can't help but feel a little bit silly. He's already twenty years old, and he's not a really bad skater, he usually makes the top ten in the Japanese nationals, but he just wishes he was good enough to make it to the Grand Prix. Instead, he's struggling with his jumps, only just managed to get his triples to land right. Knowing full well that he would need at least one and preferably two quads to even be considered a real contender. 

When the tears drop from his face onto the poster he is holding, he flops himself onto his bed, not even trying to hold back the tears. See, how could he even think of ever meeting his idol, he can't even be a stable enough person around a bloody poster. He feels the tension build in his stomach, an anxiety attack waiting to happen. Unless. Yuuri sighs, this is an other thing he won't be able to do any more once his new roommate arrives. He puts Victors poster to the side and strips naked, he then proceeds to take some lube from his drawer and a towel from his closet, tosses a box of tissues on his bed and looks up the soundtrack of Victors last season on his phone. He puts in his earplugs and lets the sound take him. 

Lying back down he starts to move his hand over his body, fantasizing that it's somebody else doing so. First his stomach gets soft rubs to relax and get pliable, the extra pounds Yuuri always gets in the off season would not repulse a lover, so his touch is gentle and teasing. He moves them over his thighs, pulling his legs up to caress the backside of his knees down to his ass. He makes certain not to touch either of the two places screaming for his touch just yet, knowing it would be over way too soon. after feeling the muscles in his legs starting to shake from desire, he imagines kisses being placed where he just touched himself. Soft hands pushing his legs apart to kiss closer to his center. Smooth lips sliding over his skin, whispering words of endearment in a foreign language. Blue eyes pinning him down, and Ashen Blond hair tickling his sensitive skin.

Yuuri's fingers caress over his chest and softly move around his nipples. Always when he starts to fantasize over Victor, those get so sensitive, never during a simple jerk off, only ever for Victor. He knows he's ready when his fantasy moves to Victor offering to make him come. He quickly puts some lube on his fingers and softly re-positions himself to grand his fingers better access to his rear. He can't remember exactly when he found out that he liked his ass being stimulated, or why it only felt good when he was fantasizing about Victor, but he needed it right now. By the time he had gotten his third finger in, he had his hand around his cock and was mostly just moaning and whimpering Victors name. He could feel himself coming, just a little more. His finger touched the spot inside him, that one place that made his insides explode. 

His back arched from the momentum, his ass tighten around his fingers and his cock twitching from the cum spurting out, his voice rasp from the moaning, calling out Victor, as if the man could actually hear him, he lets the orgasm wash over him as a tidal wave. He opens his eyes still hazy from the orgasm, and blinks. There in his doorway stands a young man, a young man who is looking at him. 

At first he thinks he might have left the door open, something he sometimes does, but he was certain he checked it when he had started stripping his clothes. Also, this is not somebody Yuuri had ever seen before and had he not been in the middle of recovering from an orgasm he would surely be freaking out right now. Also the young man is pretty cute so perhaps it's just his mind playing with him, although he has never imagined a person after he already came. it isn't till he looks at the man a second time he sees the suitcase at his feet and the key in his hand. Oh... oh.

"Phichit?" Yuuri manages to at least sound like he's decent. The young man's eyes flick up to meet his, making him realize the boy had been seriously checking him out. The smile he get's is infectious, but that could still be the after haze messing with him.

"Yuuri, I presume." The boys English is heavily accented, clearly not used to speaking a lot of English. The young man's eyes trail away from his face again. Leaving Yuuri to wonder what to do. This is not a situation he had thought he would ever need to prepare himself for. 

It's when Phichit tries to get his attention again, he realizes his mind had trailed of a bit. The Thai is pointing at something beside him and Yuuri looks over to see what it is. It takes Phichit saying it, to make the image click in Yuuri's mind.

"It..uhn..seems..uhm, that you got some of your.. stuff on the poster there." Yuuri's heart sinks. His cum has splattered all over Victor's face and is slowly dripping of the onto the bed. 

"Oh Heavens, Victor. I'm so sorry." Completely forgetting the other man he starts to clean the poster. It takes him only a minute or so to clear everything from the poster, thank the heavens for lamination machines, but the shock from his poster nearly being ruined also cleared his mind completely from the haze. 

He quickly turns around on his bed hoping he made the Thai young man up, but although the doorway is empty and the door is shut. There is still a very obvious suitcase in front of it. Looking around he can see a jacket and cap dropped on the second bed, shoes tugged under it, the door to the toilet is ajar and he can hear the water from the sink. When Phichit steps out with a damp cloth and offers it to him, he realizes that his sweat and lube had since dried up a bit. A bit uncomfortable he takes the cloth and proceeds to wipe himself clean. The Thai young man, in the mean time has turned his back on him as if to give him some privacy. Once he's done that Yuuri quickly scrambles a pants to put on. He really has no idea what to do now. A small sob slips past his lips. What a way to meet a new roommate, he must really think Yuuri a creep. A second sob comes from even deeper. Great it seems he's going to get the damn panic attack after all. 

"So Victor Nikiforov huh, personally more a Christophe Giacometti fan, but I can definitely see the pull of the Ice Prince. Especially after the season he just had. I mean his second GPF and World Gold, you can only wonder how far he's going to take it. Think He'll make it a hat-trick in the upcoming season." 

Yuuri looks at Phichit. His mind is trying to process the ease with which the young man is taking about the last season. As if what just happened was no big deal. Perhaps...

"Of Course he'll get Gold again next season. He's the best there is." At this he can feel his panic attack subside a bit. There is nothing that helps him cheer up than talking about Victor.

_Victor stares at Yuuri for a moment. He's not certain if he should gloat about Yuuri getting of at the thought of him years before they even met, or apologize for being a part in the moment of Phichit walking in on him. Still, the thought that the very first Image the Thai skater apparently ever had of his love, was of him coming undone to his own touch, makes him a bit jealous, as he had to wait months to be allowed to see it. But in all honesty this still did not tell him how they are debt free. Yuuri rubs his face after Victor says that and nods. He'll tell the rest but could they get a cup of tea first. Victor nods and Phichit practically runs towards the kitchen. Seems victor will have to wait just a little while longer._

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and Kudo's are greatly appreciated.  
> Find me over at Tumblr; the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com  
> All stories there are tagged 'yuri on Ice', drop me a message if you want me to write about something, I'm open to suggestions. :}


End file.
